Strangerest Things: Cy of Relief
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In honor of Moe Ninja Girls' one year anniversary of Season 7 (Lily & Cy's debut), Azusa Nakano appears in her 4th episode, in which she studies the mystery behind Cy Tokakushi, a member of the Ninja Seeking Club. Of course, more to the story progresses, as Azusa dives deep into Cy's backstory. Rated T for mild language and mild violence.


(TV Anchor): _You are watching the Television of Bizarre… and accompanied by the Lamp from Bizarre, and here's the Pineapple of Bizarre. The 24-hour channel, dedicated to the weirdest and supernatural. This is the bizarre channel that goes on and on…_

(Singer): _You'll never reach infinity,  
You just go  
_(Chorus): _ON!  
And on!  
And ON and ON and ON!_

(TV Anchor): _Only 4,333,496,567 viewers watch it, every month! And ONE more to it, every minute!  
Bizarre TV – 24 hours a day, and never ends!_

(Tired out producer): _5,888,331,221_ viewers…

(Female producer): NO! One more has just been added!

(Broadcast team groans in anger)

* * *

(Announcer): The time is 8PM, the _Oppai Hour_. We now bring you the hit show _"Strangerest Things_ ", starring Azusa Nakano.

* * *

A girl in long black hair, done in pigtails and red ribbon, wearing her school uniform and red scarf, walked to a dark area, entering a spotlight.

"Hello." She said to the 4th wall, "Hello, I am Azusa Nakano. Welcome to this week's edition of _Strangerest Things_."

The theme to _"Stranger Things_ " plays, as the title card plays.

* * *

 ** _Strangerest Things  
Starring Azusa Nakano  
Featuring: Budo_**

* * *

 ** _Episode 4: Cy of Relief  
(or "The Cute Kid Android's Story")_**

* * *

Azusa Nakano appeared in a spotlight, as she felt refreshed and rested. She bowed and said, "Good evening, welcome to the final episode of _Strangerest Thing – Season 1_. After returning from weeks of bedrest and months of rehabilitation, (and _never_ mentioning _THAT_ woman, ever again), I'm back and better than ever. However, during my rest at the psychiatric ward-, uh, I mean, at home, with my darling boyfriend, Budo, I received a letter from a friend of mine, named Anode Electronica, who, along with her sister, Cathode Electronica, is puzzled by one of their biggest fans."

She held up the note and read aloud:  
" _Dear Azu-Nyan…  
You have to see this cute kid! She happens to be a fan of mine, despite such a way with words. Not to mention a cool ensemble and hairstyle she wears. Cathode even worries about her sudden speaking, like, for example…_"

She put the note away and said, "Well, perhaps we shall guide you to the truth, and tell you what Anode means. Tonight, let's meet this girl in-question, and learn more about her secret."

She boomed, "Tonight, let's take a look at… " _Cy: The Mystery Child Prodigy_ "!"

She walked to a portrait of Cy, in her orange dress with a blue belt. She has light brown hair, done in a left pigtail, big purple eyes, and a cute smile. Azusa explained, "Anode even sent me a picture of this girl. This… is Cy. Isn't she an adorable girl?  
Her name is Cy Tokakushi. She's a first-year student in _Mizaki High School_ in Osaka, Japan. She enrolled in that school, this past summer, last year. Very little is known about her, as he she a very smart student. In fact, she gets all-As, and has a steady attendance record."

She continued, "I decided to investigate on the matter, by meeting with Miss Anode Electronica, by asking her a few questions, in her home in Tokyo. At the time, she and her sister were performing in a club in Osaka, and it was the first time she ever met Cy…"

* * *

Azusa and Budo walked down the city street, and headed to the back door of the music club. She offered to the bodyguard, "Excuse me, sir? Azusa Nakano, _Strangerest Things_. I wish to see Miss Anode, for a moment."

Anode, a girl in long green hair, done in long pigtails, called, "AZU-NYAN! You came~! Never mind, Hal. She and her mate are friends. Come on in, you guys!"

She pulled them into her dressing room, as Azusa yelped, "HEY!"  
 **ZING!**

 **XXXXX**

At her dressing room, Anode was in her green leek-printed robe, as she giggled, "I'm so glad you came here, Azu-nyan~! It's been so long, since we last met."

Azusa giggled, "Uh, hi, Anna…"

Anode giggled, brushing her hair, "Well, Yui-chan told me a lot about your cuteness, but I have been touring with you guys, long ago. I haven't done any collaboration, since in 2014 with MegaStar. With you guys, that was one year later. I mean, sis and I think it's awesome to do collab work, again. Why, back in Osaka, we were thinking of collaborating with a rock band. Cathode has the rock music thing there. She said that she always wanted to do one with _The Striders_. Ju Sakamoto is so awesome!"

Azusa giggled, "Uh, yeah… Sure… Anyways, about your trip to Osaka, curious… You heard of a girl named Cy?"

Anode asked, "Who?"

"Cy. The girl that you told me about, on the note you gave me."

"Hmm… Now that you mention it, I think so… But… It's hard to miss, being she was a huge girl with big breasts."

Azusa blushed, as she corrected, "Oh, no, you're mistaken. See, Cy is actually very small… and, AHEM, flat-chested…"

Anode asked, "What does she look like?"

Azusa explained, "Uh… light brown hair, orange summer dress, huge eyes, and a big smile…"

Anode asked, "Does she talk like a toddler?"

"Uh…"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yes, I remember her. _That_ Cy? Oh, yes. She seemed very strange. She came to our concert, one night, with two of her friends, a girl with blonde hair and big boobs, and a boy with shaggy brown hair, with a dopey perverted grin."

"Eh?"

"They actually wanted my autograph for the concert, that day. The little one, I think is called Cy, while the other girl is named… uh… Akari. The boy, I have no clue who he was. But got his autograph, all the same."

Azusa replied, "Interesting… Budo, you get this?"

Budo said, "I do. This is cool. How come fangirls never come to _your_ concerts, baby?"

Azusa blushed heavily, as she coughed, "AHEM! Anyways…"

She asked, "Any idea what she is like? Did she speak?"

Anode said, "Funny you should say that. This little tyke is like 5 years old. But she's got an elegant woman's body… well, teenager-type. But she has small boobs, unlike her buddy, Akari. Cathode should compare."

Azusa blushed and held her chest. She barked at Budo, "REMOVE THAT IN EDITING!"

He said, "It has something to do with Cy. I won't."

"Damn it!" She moaned.

She asked Anode, "Any idea where she lives, though?"

Anode stated, "Well, Akari told me that if I ever want high-quality flowers, I would come to her mother's home. See this bouquet of tulips?"

She showed a vase of tulips and said, "They were from Akari and Cy, a bouquet made by her mother. She even said that Cy lives next door to her."

She gave her a business card and replied, "If you'd like to visit her, here. This is her address."

Azusa read the address, and said, "Thanks."

She said to Budo, "Come on. We don't need to stay, any longer."

She asked Anode, "Oh… One last thing. Did Cy, the girl with the other one… Did she feel strange to you?"

Anode replied, as she felt worried, "Hmm… … …Well, hard to say what…"

She smiled, "But, if she's what I think she is, perhaps she can sing in auto-tune with me~! Isn't that awesome?"

Azusa and Budo roared, "NO!"

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _What's with people hating Auto-tune?_

* * *

They arrived in Osaka, as they approached the Hanao Flower Shop. Azusa narrated, "No stranger than I ever experienced, I decided, instead of talking to the students, I decided to go to the source. This is the flower shop, owned by Mari Hanao, the mother of Akari Hanao, from what they tell me."

She waited outside, as a woman in a blue sweater, wearing an apron, with long blonde hair, done in a high ponytail, and with huge breasts, stepped out, putting some flowers away. She stopped and asked, "Oh, customer?"

Azusa asked, "Miss Hanao?"

Mari asked, "Yes? OH! A cameraman?"

Budo stated, "Hey, Azusa! Her hairstyle is Taki!"

"Who?"

"Taki, from _Soul Cailbur_! Her hairstyle's like the ninja."

Azusa said, "Oh, really?"

She cleared her throat and said, "Ma'am, a moment of your time. I'd like to ask you a few-."

Mari giggled, "OH! I remember you! You're the girl that was on TV, every night. Loved how you did the Android 21 mystery, and even the Erza Sca-."

Azusa halted her and cried, "DON'T! Say her name, again… THAT woman…"

Mari was confused, "Hmm… You had it rough, I bet?"

Azusa said, "Anyways, I would like to know… being you own this flower shop, you gave Anode Electronica a bouquet of tulips."

Mari said, "Yes, I did. And it's also Cathode's favorites, too."

"Interesting."

"My daughter and her friend went to the concert, the other day, and they enjoyed her singing. Though, I'm not surprised that she and her sister were talented, being that they sound like Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. But that's a coincidental thing. You curious about them?"

"Actually, ma'am, I'm more concerned about the girl that hung with your daughter."

"You mean Cy?"

"That's her. We were curious about-."

Akari, a girl with blonde hair, wearing her school uniform, a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue skirt, appeared with Cy, who is wearing the same uniform, only with a belt and two purple orbs on the side. They were coming home from school.

"Hi, Mom!" Akari called.

Cy cheered, "Hewwo~!"

Akari gasped, as she was surprised, "OHHHHHHH! A CAMERA? We're gonna be on TV?"

Azusa was stunned, as Mari said, "Akari, you go inside, and let me talk to them."

Cy said, "Wight. I'll be next door."

Akari giggled, "Right. Bye, Cy."

Azusa called, "Uh, wait, Cy! I beg you-!"

Cy already left, as Mari said, "You'd like to know more about Cy, do you?"

Azusa said, "S-s-s-s-should be specific on this, yes… I mean…"

She nervously blushed and said, "Well, it's not my expertise to explain it to you, fully… but… Well, I think it's best you talk to Zina, my friend. But I'm sure you want to know who and what she is, and why she existed…"

She thought, "As long as her true reveal doesn't jeopardize all of us."

Azusa nodded, and replied, "Right. Shall I see her, this Zina?"

Mari said, "No. She's rather busy. How's tomorrow?"

Azusa said, "Oh, okay. We'll be staying here, for a while. Budo and I need to get to look around Osaka, while we study more on this Cy girl."

Mari smiled, "Splendid. I'll talk to her, and set up an interview with her, tomorrow."

Azusa and Budo leave, as Azusa narrated, "Well, that was a letdown. But we got our target. By tomorrow, we'll be able to talk to Zina, a woman who is Cy's mother… You know, now that I said that, I forgot to ask who Zina was. Before I was about to, Budo and I departed to a hotel, near town."

* * *

"The next day," Azusa continued, as she and Budo arrive in Mizaki School, "Budo and I arrive at Mizaki High School. This school is home to boys and girls in Japan, studying hard and leaning towards a future. However, it's also where Cy's enrolled. Rather than barging in as an unexpected reporter, I decided to wait after school."

Azusa said, as she was waiting with Budo, "Perhaps we may know one of her friends, somewhere in this school."

She was about to walk in, when a girl in pink hair, done in done tails, wearing her summer uniform, said to her, "Hau? Who are you?"

Azusa said, "Ahem! Miss, I was wondering… Do _you_ know Cy?"

"Cy?"

"Yeah… Does she go to school?"

"Oh… Cy-Chan? Yes. She's my classmate in the First-Year's."

"Oh. So, you're a first-year student?"

"Yes. I'm Cy Tokakushi's classmate, Myu Momochi."

Myu shook her hand, as Azusa said, "Nice to meet you. Uh, curious, I was wondering if you knew Cy had any friends?"

Myu blushed, "Hau? Friends? Well, not much… She _does_ have friends in the Ninja Seeking Club."

"Ninja Seeking Club?"

"Yes. It's founded by Akari-senpai. Of course, I can take you there, after school, to learn more. I can have it set up, by our friend, Enju-senpai."

"Enju-senpai? Is she a friend of Cy's, as well?"

Myu looked away and said, "More or less, but yes."

Azusa said, "Well, I _am_ skeptical about the whole Cy issue. You see-."

"HEY!" A girl in dark blue hair cheered, wearing the same uniform with short sleeves, "OH, LOOK! A cute kitty cat~!"

Azusa asked, "WHERE?"

She looked around, as the girl snickered, "Where, she says! YOU, silly!"

Azusa growled, "Me?"

Yamabuki introduced herself, "You're from _Strangerest Things_! I'm Yamabuki Suou, Mizaki High Student. Call me Bookie~!"

Azusa asked, "Eh? Yamabu-, like in the "mountain breeze"?"

"Bingo! That's my name. But call me Bookie, damn it!"

Azusa retorted, "With that mouth, NO! Anyways, Miss Suou-san, I would to ask you a few questions."

Myu said, "They were going to ask about Cy."

Yamabuki gasped, "Oh! About Cy-Cy? Sure, I know her. Well, hardly, since I've known much about her. But I know someone who can~!"

Myu stated, "Yamabuki-senpai, I was just saying that we have to ask Enju-senpai, before we start asking her. She might be someone dangerous!"

Yamabuki said, "No… She's harmless. In fact, with that able body, she could be fitted into a maid outfit, with cute cat ears. OH! Maybe something like a sexy swimsuit, and her tail wags in the water."

Myu gasped, "HAU?"

Azusa cried, "I BEG YOUR PARDON!"

Budo blushed, "Oh, wow! Cute kitty maid~!"

Azusa yelled, "BUDO! Don't record _that_!"

Yamabuki smiled, "I can measure you, if you'd lik-."

Azusa shouted, without hesitation, "NO!"

She thought, as she panted, "Just what we needed… _Another_ Miss Yamanaka…"

She asked, "Look, not to joke aside, tell me more about this Cy-Cy, uh, I mean Cy!"

Yamabuki glared, "Watch it! Only _I_ call her Cy-Cy, thank you! Bookie isn't into copycats! Uh, no offense."

She smiled, "But if you must, I'll be happy to explain on who she is."

Myu sobbed, "Yamabuki-senpai isn't listening… Mister Budo, is it? Turn off the camera… Cut…"

Budo said, "Nothing doing. If it's about Cy, I need to know. She's a paranormalist, after all."

Azusa said, "Indeed. And something strange about her seemed… weird… about her."

Yamabuki said, "Uh, oh, yes! Well, for one thing, Cy's an adorably smart girl. She's also an an-."

 **SLAP!  
** Myu covered Yamabuki's mouth, and pulled her away, whispering to her, "Yamabuki-senpai, what are you doing? Are you nuts? We can't let these two know that Cy's an android! If word gets out, Cy might get expelled."

Yamabuki said, "Well, I was trying to lie a little… No sense in stretching the truth a little about her, eh?"

Myu hissed, "If you blab about Cy, in front of the camera, and it hits television, I'm telling Enju-senpai."

Yamabuki gasped, "You wouldn't!"

Azusa asked, "Uh, excuse me, you two… Uh, what are you whispering about?"

Yamabuki said, "Well, if you want to know more about Cy-Cy, please… Come visit our club room, after school. We're part of the Ninja Seeking Club. She hangs with us, a lot, since she enrolled here."

She blushed, "Just, uh, lemme ask Enju for you, okay?"

She dashed off, quickly, as Budo said, "Whoa. She's superfast."

Myu said, "Indeed. She's obviously telling her about the show. We're gonna be on TV?"

Azusa nodded, "As long as we have news about Cy, and the truth that goes with it, then yes."

Myu sobbed lightly, "I was afraid of this…"

 **XXXXX**

In the hallways, Enju, a girl with black hair and a blue bow, screamed at Yamabuki, "WHAT? A REPORTER ASKING ABOUT CY?!"

She was wearing the same summer uniform, but with a black vest on, as well. Yamabuki said, "It's bad news… She's from _Strangerest Things_! The one with Erza Scarlet on it! I believed in Erza, and this is what happened!"

Enju said, "It's alright… Leave the talking to me. Invite her to the club, after school, and I'll talk to her, face-to-face. In fact, I think I can convince her that Cy's not the real deal."

Yamabuki asked, "Meaning?"

Enju said, "It means that we _cannot_ slip out that she's an android. If word gets out of it, there's a chance that Obnubi remnants may emerge it get us all."

Yamabuki sighed, "Yeah… but… The last thing I want is a dangerous enemy. What should we do?"

Enju smiled, "Leave Miss Nakano to me."

* * *

"That afternoon, we were greeted by Miss Enju Saion-Ji, a member of the _Ninja Seeking Club_ , in an old warehouse, next door to the main building. The club room is pristine and pretty, almost like my old club room, back in the Light Music Club."

Azusa sat down, as Enju explained, "Well, you came to talk about my friend, Cy."

"Yes. We were going to meet with her, uh, mother, Zina, when we finish here, for more details."

"Ah, okay. But I don't think you'd need to know more about Cy. She's… well, the truth is that Cy is a smart girl, and very fragile. In fact, during an activity in the Ninja Seeking Club, she banged her head in a box, and suffered a small concussion."

 _In reality, Cy got struck with a stray cardboard box on her head, with a dusty kimono inside, and she was malfunctioning. Her eyes spun around, and she was beeping, "Error… 404…"_

Enju explained, "That was when we were cleaning up the club room, after we all cleaned up the school, when, uh… an earthquake came and shook most of it."

Azusa said, "Interesting… Was Cy alright?"

Enju thought, "Why? I was upset over the whole kimono we were fighting for, I had no clue what happened to Cy. But I was hurt to know what happened… Curse my greed."

She said, "Uh, I had to take her to the nurse. Luckily, it was just a lump on her head. She was sent home, and was bedridden for a day. She complained that it ruined her perfect attendance record. _Nobody's_ perfect, you know. Feel bad about it, though. But she's been alright."

Azusa asked, "So, how did you and Cy first met?"

Enju explained, "Well, it all started when I was visiting the Momochi Village. That's Myu's hometown, far away from here."

She fabricated the story of how she first met Cy, only in _her_ words:  
"I was with Lily-san, Kazuki, and Suou-san, wanting to visit the villagers of her home, including her parents. When all of sudden, I heard a slight crash. I rushed in and heard the noise. It came from the closet. She was lying in the closet, and was unconscious. That was how I met Cy."

 _"Ah…" Cy moaned, as she was in the closet. Kazuki, in his swim trunks, was searching Myu's house. In reality, it was Kazuki that found her._

 _He asked, "Who are you?"_

 _Cy introduced herself, "Who am I? I'm Cy. C and Y."_

 _He thought, "Sai? With a C and a Y? Why were you in this closet? What happened in this room?"_

 _She said, "Dis… woom? I dun wemember… ugh…" and pressed her head, moaning in pain._

 _"How could you not remember anything?_

 _"I dunno… I dun wemember anything, but my name…"_

Enju continued, "Interestingly enough, she started to know our names, including Suou-san's. It feels weird… She was a mere villager in Myu's home, and was badly hurt. So, we nursed her to health, and brought her here. Akari's been caring for her, since she and Cy lived next door to each other."

"Yes, I've already heard it from her mother." Azusa said.

"Ah! You've met Mari Hanao? Why, that's interesting. She was good friends with Cy's guardian, Zina."

"Guardian?"

Enju frowned, "Cy recently lost her parents, at a young age. It's terrible…"

She sobbed, "And she had been through torture, losing her parents, and almost losing her life, too…"

She explained, "She almost died in an automobile accident, when she was only 8. Zina knew about it. She'll tell you more, if you like."

Azusa said, "Amazing… Cy was human, only to survive such an accident. I feel bad about her… Perhaps I shouldn't do this."

Enju stated, "Uh, no, you want the truth, right? Well, Cy's been through so much that her brainpower and strength has increased, since the accident. To be honest, I'm relieved she lived."

She added, "As a matter of fact, her guardian, Akari's Mom, and my mom were close friends. But my mother passed away, not long ago."

Azusa said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Enju said, "It's okay. They knew a lot about Cy, including Mom."

She confessed, "She… Well… She rebuilt her, since she was badly hurt… Zina will tell you everything."

Azusa stated, "I think maybe we'll learn the truth from Zina. Thank you for your time, Miss Saion-Ji."

Enju smiled, "You're welcome. Come back again, if you want to ask for more."

Azusa giggled, "I will."

She and Budo left, as he asked, "Doesn't it seem… odd?"

She asked him, "What do you mean?"

He said, "I don't buy to this story, one bit. She talks about Cy, but mostly about herself."

Azusa stated, "Oh, please. She's speaking the truth. Truth matters. Now, all that's left is Zina's side of the story, and we're home free."

Enju was relieved, as she whispered, "I'm a terrible person… Why did I lie about this?"

Akari growled at her, "Car accident… Seriously?"

Yamabuki added, "Yeah, Akari! I agree with you! Enju, that's not how it happened!"

Enju barked, "I KNOW! But not only I'm protecting Cy's secret, I'm NOT letting that hentai have all the fun!"

Yamabuki sighed, "You took the credit, and stole Kazuki's thunder…"

Enju replied, "Even _we_ know that we cannot reveal ourselves to be ninjas, either."

Akari asked, "Yeah… But suppose she comes back?"

Yamabuki grinned, "You leave that to me. In case she comes back, I have a plan. QUICK! Get Myu-Myu and Cy-Cy! I have a plan!"

Enju huffed, "I have a _better_ plan… But let's hear Suou-san's first."

Yamabuki smirked, "You're too kind."

* * *

Azusa narrated, as she arrived at Cy's house, next door to the flower shop, "That evening, Mari Hanao gave me access to Cy's house. As promised, Miss Zina agrees to stay with me, for a couple of minutes, just to tell everything about Cy, and the horrible accident she had, leading to what she is today: a brilliantly smart girl."

She giggled, "This is it. We're about to enter the house of the Tokakushis… and her guardian, Zina…"

Budo said, "Indeed. I hope I have enough battery life in my camera."

Azusa said, "We got time. It won't be long."

They stepped, as they were greeted by a woman in long red hair, and wings on top. She was wearing a revealing red kimono, as she said, in a cold stare, "Who are you to come to my home?"

Azusa shivered, as Budo said, "Whoa… she's an empress!"

Zina said, "Thank you. My name is Zina, I am Cy's guardian. You wish to talk to me about Cy, do you? I'd be happy to tell you everything."

Azusa sniffled, as she was scared, "No scarier than… _her_ … But, if she's-. AHEM!"

She said, "My name's Azusa Nakano, I'm from _Strangerest Things_ , and I was wondering if you'd tell me more about your, uh, child…"

Zina said, "I did not adopt her, in case you're wondering. I did, but I am her legal guardian, after her parents died."

Azusa said, "Yes, of course."

Zina explained, "Well, if you must know… I believe that someone told you about the accident. You see, when she was little, she suffered a serious and near-fatal injury. Her parents didn't survive the crash, but I was able to rescue her. She was a friend of mine, and I did her the favor. So, while she was clinging to life, I had to pitch in with my organization, the Obnubi Organization, and they funded a way to rebuild and fix up Cy's body."

Azusa asked, "Rebuild? Funny you should say that… See…"

Zina boomed, "YOU THINK THAT SHE IS ACTUALLY A HUMAN GIRL? Cy's a human girl, yes. But thanks to Obnubi's hi-tech equipment, we were able to rebuild and repair her, making her liable to breathe again. In short, we had the technology to rebuild her, and make her smarter than before."

Budo gasped, "Huh? You mean, she's a Bionic Wo-?"

Azusa shushed him, "NO! Shush!"

She stated, "So… You turned Cy into a cyborg?"

Zina nodded, saying nothing. She then said, in a cold stare, "With help from my friends, we were able to bring Cy back. But the healing process took time… and she was in bed for years, until she was able to walk again. Cybernetics are rather delicate and hard to control, if you have a weak body. By the time she came to, she was able to become smarter and stronger than she ever was. The downside of it is that her speech impediment was distorted."

Azusa said, "You mean like… replacing L's and R's with W's?"

Budo added, "I usually thought it'd be a lisp."

Zina said, "Well, that's how she talks… but she does have a computer brain, making her smarter than she ever was, before."

Zina tried hard to hide Cy's secret. In fact, she remembered how she told the others, after the Ninja Seeking Club rescued her. Of course, Cy stayed with Akari, in Kikuko's secret spot, in the school

 _Zina, in Kikuko's secret room, stared at Cy. Cy asked, "Wut?"_

 _"Do you remember anything about yourself?" Zina asked Cy._

 _Cy said, "Wuddya mean?"_

 _Kazuki yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"_

 _Zina boasted, "Did you idiots think she was just a little girl?"_

 _She then added, which shocked the others, "That's an android. I built her. It's an anti-ninja robot."_

 _Kazuki cried, "WHAT? Cy's an android?! NO WAY! She's just a kid we found at the Momochi Clan Village!"_

 _Myu, in her pink ninja outfit, asked, "You found her at my village?"_

 _Kazuki said, "Myu, Cy's from your village, right? C and Y?"_

 _Myu asked, "Her name is Cy?"_

 _He barked, "Why are you acting like you've never met her before? You should know all the people from your village, right?"_

 _Myu said to him, "I'm sorry… But I don't know her. There's no girl named "Cy" in the Momochi Clan village."_

 _Kazuki gasped, "What?"_

 _And that was Cy's introduction to the Ninja Seekers, and the truth about her._

Zina continued, "Do you know what 1,483 squared is?"

Azusa shook her head, "NO."

Zina said, "Cy will tell you. She easily calculates everything, including the most impossible equations. She's no android, in case you didn't notice."

Budo said, "We never said."

"SILENCE!" She boomed at Budo.

Azusa shivered, "Uh, okay… So, whatever happened to the Obnubi Organization? I wish to learn more about this, from the source. I mean, this is amazing! Obnubi saved this girl's life!"

Zina bellowed, "WASTE YOUR BREATH ON THAT COMPANY? I SAY NAY!"

Azusa whined, "Aw, why not?"

Zina said, "Because, long after Cy was recovering… Obnubi went bankrupt, and folded…"

Budo growled, "Much like _Toys R Us_ … and _Blockbuster_ …"

Azusa said, "I apologize. I was amazed…"

Zina said, "Well, I know all about it, since I was the one who rebuilt her. I, alongside Kirino Saion-Ji, were hard at work, repairing her body, by constructing her cybernetics."

Azusa said, "Saion-Ji? Hmm… You know, you mentioned Kirion Saion-Ji… Is she related to _Enju Saion-Ji_?"

Zina nodded, "Correct. Kirino was Enju's mother."

Azusa's jaw dropped, as Budo cried, "Ooooooooooh! Amazi-!"

Azusa held his arm and shushed him, "Don't speak out of turn…"

Zina smiled, "And when she came to, Cy was happy and cheerful, as she is. Of course, I was the only one who knew of Cy. So much so that I offered to adopt her, as her legal guardian."

Azusa said, "Well… I guess _now_ we know everything. But the only person left to tell us everything… is Cy, herself."

She offered, "Miss Zina, may we ask to see Cy, and ask her a few questions?"

Zina replied, "No."

She added, "She's not here, right now. But if you wish, talk to her, tomorrow, if you'd like."

She boomed, "You have what you need, for your ridiculous show… NOW BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT!"

Azusa whimpered, "Yes, ma'am…" and jetted off, as Budo bowed, running off afterwards.

* * *

Azusa and Budo were walking together, as Azusa felt uneasy. She said, "After all that… I never knew that such a dear little girl would be constructed into a cyborg, and to be given a new life. All in the name of science… and love…"

Budo said, "You seemed okay with this, since Lady Zina has graced you with her presence, and you were frightened."

Azusa said, "Days in the hospital really saved me… At least she glamourous… She's sexier and smarter than Android 21, but a bit bizarre like Mimi Tachikawa, and very energetic and bold, almost like… … …"

She shuddered, " _Her._ "

She sighed, "And imagine how long I stayed in that hospital bed, after meeting someone who overlaps them all."

She looked up to the night sky, as she thought, "Zina… The guardian of Cy. She almost looks like a sort of beautiful ninja, with that heavy makeup on. The mysteries behind Cy are very exquisite, and somewhat interesting. Something strange about Cy… seems that it saved her life. I only wished that people like her could set an example, for her bravery and courage."

She then said, "Ah, dream on. A lot of kids recovered, after they went under the knife."

He said, "But it's great to learn about her."

Azusa said, "Yes. We got everything on camera, but…"

She was concerned, "But we never get the chance to meet her, face-to-face."

She got a phone call from Enju, as she answered it. She called, "Hello? Oh, Miss Saion-Ji. We just came back from Miss Zina's house, and we learned so much. You were right, but we'd like to speak to you, about what Zina told us."

She nodded, as she responded, "Uh-huh… Right… Ninja Seeking Club room, tomorrow? You'll bring Cy? Good. Then, I guess that we'll have everything answered. Thank you for your time… Huh? Come over, right away? Oh… You're alone?"

She said, "Oh. Okay. Then, I'll come and visit the school, right away."

She said to Budo, "Come on, Budo! Enju invited us to go to the Ninja Seeking Club. She'll tell us everything about Cy. But, uh, we can record it, right?"

Budo said, "Yeah. I got enough juice in the camera."

He replaced a camera card inside and said, "This will be for the confidential side. We got everything, right?"

Azusa smiled, "Good work. If we used the same tape, and somehow it gets destroyed, our whole work will be ruined!"

Budo said, "But this is a digital movie camera."

Azusa asked, "Yeah, so?"

They walked together, heading back to Mizaki High.

* * *

" _At long last, the truth… Cy is there, as she is able to tell us everything that we know. Enju is waiting, as well. And apparently, along with Akari, Myu, & Yamabuki."_

Azusa sat down, as Cy was sitting in the table, staring at her. Yamabuki giggled, "Cy-Cy, meet Azusa."

Cy asked, "Asoo-sah?"

Azusa said, "Uh, _Azusa Nakano_ , Cy."

Cy giggled, "OH! _Azu-Nyan~!_ "

Azusa growled, "Damn it…"

Akari said, "Well, I'm glad you're here. You wanted to ask about how Cy came to being? Well, yes, I'd like to add that we're at the Electronica Sisters concert, and yes, we gave them tulips, for the show."

Cy giggled, "Anode is beautiful…"

Azusa said, "Interesting. Tell me, do you know of Anode and Cathode?"

Cy then said, "Well, Anode and Cathode Electronica are named after the electrolytic cells, with anode being positive, and cathode being negative. The reaction, however, is still similar, whereby electrons flow from the anode _to_ the positive terminal of a battery module, and the cathode electrons flow _from_ out of the module. Other than that, it is a scientific way to name someone like that, as a dancing troupe."

Enju gasped, "OH, WOW!"

Azusa gasped, "Amazing! This is awesome…"

She asked, "QUICK! What's 1,483 squared?"

Cy replied, "2,199,289. Huh? You know Zina's question?"

Akari thought, "Just like how we met her!"

Azusa said, "Then the words Zina said are true… This kid has evolved from normal kid to genius."

Enju nodded, "Correct."

She asked, "But why ask her that?"

Azusa explained everything that Zina told her, as Enju said, "As I expected… Such is the way of the truth. This is too much to experience."

She then asked, "But is she broken, just like us?"

Azusa asked, "What are you-? She has cybernetics. She's the wonder of the scientific and health world! She's amazing! Why do you say that?"

Budo asked, "Uh, Azusa?"

Enju stood up and said, "Well, you idiots think she was actually a human being to begin with?"

Yamabuki and Akari stood by her, and Enju said, "You two want the truth? Allow me to elaborate!"

Myu gasped, "HAU?"

Azusa cried, "Huh?"

Cy was upset, "Oh, no… I wuz afwaid of dis…"

Azusa asked, "What are you saying? You're a human, right?"

Budo stared at her, and said, "Uh, Azusa… Look at her eyes."

Azusa looked at her big purple eyes and said, in shock, "No way… Her eyes are…"

Cy's eyes were clear and transparent, like camera lens, as she shivered, "No way… The eyes of her… Did Zina rebuild her eyes, too?"

Enju boomed, "What the hell are you talking about, human?"

The three girls stared at her, in a blank and emotionless stare, as Myu asked, "Huh? What is this? Senpais?"

Budo asked, "Uh, Azusa, I think we made them mad."

Azusa asked, "Budo, they just knew about Cy's horrible secret. Ladies, we knew that Cy was-."

Yamabuki replied, "Error. What Zina told you is all fabrications…"

Akari responded, "No. All stories are in miscalculation. She has misrepresented to you, about Cy's personality."

Enju then concluded, "Our Cy is not human, like us. She's an android."

Azusa shivered, as Myu cried, "HAAAAAAAU?!"

Cy calmly responded, "Yep. They're right."

Azusa was crushed, as Budo was amazed, but he then dropped his jaw.

Myu sobbed, "Wait… You're all androids?"

Azusa was completely shivering, as Budo said, "No way… So, all this was…"

Enju then turned to Azusa, and responded, "Tell me, Nakano. Do you actually think that you care for the one that saved her life? Her life is artificial. But we have respected her so much that we understand… love."

Yamabuki added, "And you wanted to learn more from Zina. We were going to warn you not to, and leave well enough alone."

Akari said, "But you had to snoop even more."

They responded, "For that, you shall be exterminated."

They shone their eyes, with red irises, as Budo shivered in fear, holding Azusa, "They're not here for a welcoming party… That's for sure…"

Azusa sniffled, "No… Wait, spare me!"

Myu cried, "WAIT! You guys! That's not how we talked it over!"

Enju said, "Myu-Myu. But I thought you'd understand about Cy's personality."

Myu stated, "I do. But you didn't have to hide it! Why didn't you guys say you were androids, like Cy?"

Yamabuki smiled, "What are you talking about? You're one, too…"

Myu then gasped, as she suddenly remembered, "Oh… I, uh… Oh… Hau? Hau?"

She stood in place, and responded in a stutter, "Hau? Hau? Hau? Hau?"

Azusa sniffled, "HUH? What is going on here?"

Myu turned around, and her eyes flashed red, as well. She spoke, "Hau-hau. Bidi-bidi-bidi."

Azusa's eyes widened, as Budo shook in fear, holding the camera.

Cy nodded, as she replied, "Sowwy, Azu-nyan… But id seems dat you made my fwiends angwy. They were built, before me… and I love them, as my own sisters… Why, they were cweated by-."

Azusa shrieked, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She held her head, and freaked out, "I wanna quit! I wanna quit! HELP ME! HELLLLLLLLLP!"

Budo calmed down and said, "That's all well, but what about me?"

Azusa stepped back, as the girls stepped forward. She pleaded, "Stay back. STAY BACK! I didn't mean to interfere in your dark secret! I just wanted to know the truth!"

Enju sparked from her body and said, "You got your truth… But I suggest you keep your mouth shut… Human…"

She flashed, as she was sparking lightning, " ** _Lightning!_** "

She shot at Azusa, and she avoided it. Cy giggled, "Sowwy… I guess the intewview's over wid."

Azusa sobbed, "This is madness… Androids? Real-life… evil… androids?"

Akari spoke, "Assimilate her!"

Yamabuki cried, "Affirmative!"

Enju replied, "I concur."

They laughed robotically, as Azusa ran to the door. She dashed out, screaming in fear, as Budo chased after her. He cried, "AZUSA, BABY! WAIT FOR ME!"

She screamed, " **LET ME OUT OF THIS FREAK SHOOOOOOOOOOOW!** "

They disappeared from the school grounds, never turning back. The girls remained in place, as Cy nodded, "Ah, they're gone."

Enju nodded, as she responded, "And she knows everything about you know, Cy?"

Cy replied, "Yep~!"

Enju smiled and her red eyes vanished, "Good. Glad they're gone."

Akari and Yamabuki laughed, as Myu was embarrassed, "This is humiliating…"

Enju said, "Cy's secret is safe, for now. Suou-san, that was a great idea, pretending that we're robots, and act that Cy's a robot, too, which she _actually_ is. But the special effects…"

Myu smiled, "You can thank me for the idea to have you guys shine your eyes, like those cyborgs in the movies."

Akari laughed, "Yeah! Does she really think we're actually androids?"

Enju said, "Well, that was a stupid idea… but after that interview with Erza Scarlet, she was easily scared… like Machiyuki-san. Sort of mean of us, but…"

Yamabuki smirked, "Knowing them, they could keep it, and record it on the air, to reveal a sort of horror fiction. No one will believe this story."

Enju shouted, "Suou-san, what are you saying?"

Myu replied, "Well, it's pretty obvious. If they kept the footage and play it on TV, there's a 50-50 chance that the story is real, and she may find out the truth about _us_ , as well. And Azusa Nakano _is_ popular."

Akari said in worry, "I never thought of that."

Enju smiled, "Well, as long as no one believes it, we're good as safe. They don't know Cy is an android _and_ we're ninjas, so win-win. And even if it _is_ posted on TV, what harm can it do?"

Yamabuki smiled, "Yeah. No one would believe it, anyway. _Strangerest Things_ is just a show."

Cy was a bit sad, as she realized, "What a diwty twick."

 **XXXXX**

Outside, Azusa pleaded to Budo, "DO ME A FAVOR! DELETE IT! DELETE! DELETE! I CAN'T HAVE MY VIEWERS SEE _THIS_!"

Budo asked, "Why don't you want this juicy stuff on the air?"

She wailed, "I can't take it anymore! Erza Scarlet is one thing, but Cy an android? A real-life mechanical girl? NO WAY! NO ONE WILL EVER BELIEVE ME!"

Budo sighed, as he turned to the camera and played back the extra card he played. However, it was all blank, after recording Cy's equation. After Azusa told Enju the truth from Zina, the scene cut to black. Budo said, "Ohhh… I forgot to tell you… My battery for the camera died out… and had to recharge it, during the chase. And after it was a charged, I came to get you."

Azusa looked at the camera, and was shocked, "Huh? No androids? No evil Terminator eyes? No evil robots, shooting lightning?"

He shook his head, as she sobbed, dropping her head, "I'm ruined… and relieved, at least…"

She dropped to her knees and wept, as he said, "It's alright, Azusa… We'll just pretend that Cy's what you believed to be. That's different."

Azusa sniffled, as she blubbered, "How? How so? What if I ask them about the androids I saw?"

Budo stated, "Simple. We don't. You have to relax. You've been through a lot, since we did the show. But will you be alright, now that you learned the truth behind Cy?"

Azusa stood up and shook in fear, "NO! No…"

She stepped back, as Cy was behind Budo. Cy said, "Azu-Nyan…"

She approached Azusa, and held her hand out, "I'm sowwy…"

Azusa asked, "Huh? Why? Are you an android or not?"

Cy nodded, and said, "But Enju, Mew-Mew, and the others wanted to keep it a secwet… Dey daut you would be an enemy…"

She confessed and said, "They pwetended to be wobots… just to keep it secret… I'm sowwy…"

Azusa snarled, "Sorry? SORRY? You're sorry that you almost traumatized me, with thi-?"

Budo scolded, "Azusa…"

She calmed down, and then said, "I guess you're right… But my life's work is ruined!"

She bawled, holding Cy, "The biggest news about you is all a hoax! You were killed in an accident, and Zina repaired you into a cyborg! But you're an android! I… am a failure!"

She cried, as Cy whispered, hugging Azusa, "Azu-Nyan…"

 _She then remembered the one moment she experienced, long ago… her sacrifice, after saving the Ninja Villages._

 _"Onii-chan… I thought I might have to do dis, when I first heard aboutet. I was made as a weppen… and if I have to die to stop the weppen… Den dis's why destiny made you find me and lemme stay with you, all for dese days…"_

 _Her voice was calm, and full of warmth. She continued, "Thank you for looking aftame… Akawi was like a mom to me, and I had fun playing veedea games with Weeka… The chemistwy stuff with Enju and Mew-Mew was lots of fun, and Lily was like a big sister to me… Thank you for tweating me like a normal gurl! It was wonderful! Onii-chan… I love you! Yaw great!  
I'll see ya later!"_

 _After that, she sacrificed herself and she was destroyed. Of course, later on, she was rebuilt by Zina, Enju, and Akari, with her memories intact._

Azusa was crying, as Cy said, "You still hafta camewa? You can wecowd me in a full-interview…"

She stated, "I can help you fix this…"

Budo said, "Well, we might not have enough… but… I suppose we should."

Azusa sniffled, as she was offered to interview the android. Only Cy decided to lie to her, saying that everything Azusa was given by Enju and Zina, before the dirty trick, was all true. She continued on, and even answered, after the interview ended, "Of course… I was to expewience the days of being a normal gurl. And I thanked Onii-chan for dat…"

Azusa said, "I see… That was a heartfelt story. You're a survivor, yes… and yet, you're made into some sort of robot."

Cy stated, "I may be an andwoid… but I'm still human, at heart."

She giggled, "Bye-bye, Onii-chan."

She walked off, prancing away, as Azusa sniffled, "Take me home… I'm just feeling light-headed."

Azusa said, "So, all this time, she was an android, rebuilt from her normal life… And she was given a second chance."

Budo said, "Yes, that's true. But who will believe us, since we knew the _real_ truth?"

Azusa said, "Well… I'm happy that it's over with."

She walked off, in case nothing bad ever happened to her, any further. They departed Osaka, and returned home, ending this horrific day.

* * *

Back at the studio, Azusa showed the picture of Cy hugging Azusa, as Azusa concluded, "While it seems that we may never get a clear answer on who or what Cy Tokakushi is, we know that many of you will know the truth, one day. A courageous girl, with a heart of gold, and a nice friendly smile… only to become an android, with a second chance in life. And we must learn from this delicate moment. Without doctors, trying to revive someone who is clinging to life, life as we know it would cease to being. Cy is a cute robot girl, but in her heart, despite that no matter how strange the outcome can be, she's human like you and I.  
Although, perhaps… we may never know…"

She muttered to herself, "…and never _will_ , for that matter."

She held herself and fixed her scarf, "We hope you enjoyed this special episode of _Strangerest Things_. Join us again, next season, when we learn MORE about the mysterious theories of the unknown.  
Until then, I'm Azusa Nakano, and remember… _Strange Things happen… but even Stranger things can become… Strangerest…_ _  
_Good night."

She bowed, as the lights go out.

* * *

Azusa was in her dressing room, as she was exhausted. She then saw a letter, unmarked. She opened it and read the letter.

She gasped in shock, and her eyes went blank, and her body all-white.

"Oh, my…"

* * *

 ** _A new "Strangerest Things" episode, coming soon…_**

* * *

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _It was one year ago, on this day (July 12th, 2017), that Cy Tokakushi, along with Lily Fuma, debut in Moé Ninja Girls, starting at Season 7. This is a fic to reintroduce one of MNG's well-known, if not cutest characters in the series. And moreover, it wouldn't be its first-year anniversary for Cy, without a little story for her._

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
